The Last Call
by lulucie
Summary: Dans la nuit, Danny reçoit un appel de Steve, qui pourrait bien être le dernier... Deuxième fiction. Genre très différent de la première. Celle-ci est assez triste.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Cet OS m'est venu en tête je ne sais plus comment.. Et je ne vous cache pas qu'il est assez triste (deathfic)**

**J'avais pensé à en faire une fiction, ou un OS en 2 parties, mais quand j'ai fini de l'écrire, j'ai eu envie d'arrêter là. Qui sait peut-être qu'un jour j'y rajouterais quelques chapitres mais rien de sûr. J'ai besoin d'écrire quelque chose d'un autre genre et de tenter une longue fiction avant de réfléchir à une suite, ou non. **

**Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tuer nos personnages, loin de là ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je sais pas pourquoi ça m'a pris mais ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire ça et si ça vous plait quand même alors ce sera parfait. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : Pour info, les paroles de Steve sont en italiques dans le texte parce qu'il est au téléphone et c'est comme ça que je le fais remarquer ^^ (Mis à part la sonnerie du début de texte évidemment)**

**PS 2 : Pour n'embêter personne, la relation Steve/Danno dans cet OS peut être vue comme on le souhaite. Meilleur ami.. ou plus. **

«_But I can't do this all on my own, no, I know, I'm no Superman, I'm no Superman» _

Un grognement se fit entendre. Danny Williams se retourna dans son lit, s'emmêlant dans ses draps. Il avait bien évidemment reconnu la sonnerie attribuée à son coéquipier, choisie par ses propres soins. Cette dernière retentit à nouveau.

«_But I can't do this all on my own, no, I know, I'm no Superman, I'm no Superman» _

Ne pouvant ignorer cette seconde sonnerie, il ouvrit un oeil et son regard se porta sur son réveil. 03:21 du matin.. «Satané SEAL...» grommella-t-il à nouveau, avant de décrocher.

« - Steve, ça a intérêt à être important, je dormais comme un bébé. »

Au bout du fil, pas de réponse. Le blond s'inquièta ; Steve n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de l'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit et son silence ne présageait rien de bon.

«- Eh, McGarrett, je plaisantais. Est ce que tout va bien ?

_- Oui oui Danno, ne t'inquiètes pas__. _ Il marqua une pause. Danny pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée, le ton stressé et inquiet qui faisait trembler sa voix. Il mentait. Bien évidemment qu'il mentait. On n'appelait pas quelqu'un à trois heures du matin si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. _Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien _reprit le SEAL.

- Tu quoi ? Tu appelais pour savoir si tout allait bien ? Tu... Tu me réveilles, alors que j'étais en train de rêver de mes vacances avec Grace, pour me demander si ça va ? En pleine nuit ? Non mais tu plaisantes ! Steve, qu'est ce que te prends ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

_- Désolé. J'aurais peut-être..peut-être pas dû... Mais il faut.. que tu saches._

- Steve dis moi ce qui se passe. Tu n'as clairement pas l'air dans ton assiette. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es blessé ? Dis moi où tu es, j'arrive tout de suite. »

La panique augmentait grandement côté Williams. Tout étais confus. Steve qui appelait pour prendre de ses nouvelles... Alors qu'il ne semblait pas aller bien lui même. En pleine nuit. Il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave.

La réponse de Steve se faisant attendre, Danny se leva, enfila rapidement quelques vêtements et attrapa ses clés ainsi que son arme de service, prêt à partir. Il relança son ami :

« - Steve, où es tu ?

_- Danno... Faut pas que tu viennes._

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Steve, tu peux pas me laisser sans explications comme ça !

_- Je... Je vais pas m'en sortir. »_

Une vague de terreur envahit le blond. Non non non... Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Steve délirait, faisait une crise de panique, ou une blague, très sadique certes, et pas très drôle non plus, mais une blague. Une simple plaisanterie. Puisque ce "_je ne vais pas m'en sortir"_ ne pouvait pas signifier que le brun pensait qu'il allait... Non, il ne fallait même pas penser à ça.

« - De quoi tu parles Steve ?

_- Je suis chez moi... J'ai appelé une ambulance mais... mais il seront pas là assez vite Danno.. Tu comprends ? _

- Oh non non non tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! J'arrive tout de suite okay, raccroche pas, tiens bon, j'arrive, d'accord Steve ? Tu m'entends ? Tu vas rester avec moi. Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé, okay ?

_- J'arriverais pas, Danno... Je.. Du sang.. Partout. Je vais pas m'en sortir... pas cette fois..._

- Dis pas n'importe quoi Steve... »

Bien évidemment Danny disait ça pour rassurer son ami. Lui avait du mal à y croire.. Avait du mal à croire tout ce qu'il se passait, en fait. Et puis pour que Steve lui même reconnaisse qu'il pensait mourir, pour qu'il appelle une ambulance, pour qu'il réveille Danny pour lui dire, oui, il doutait de la santé de son partenaire.

« - Allez, reste avec moi, hein, raconte moi. Comment t'en es arrivé là mon pote ? »

Danny sortit de chez lui, larmes aux yeux et esprit embrumé. Se plaçant au volant, il mit son téléphone sur haut parleur tout en essayant d'ignorer ses mains tremblantes de peur. La respiration qui se faisant entendre par le haut parleur du téléphone était bruyante et entrecoupée.

« - _Je sais pas..ce qu'ils voulaient... Ils étaient trois.. Pris par surprise.. Deux.. à terre. Le troisième m'a stoppé_... Un silence s'ensuivit.

- Babe reste avec moi, raconte moi. S'il te plait Steve fais ça pour moi.

_- Pris deux balles... Epaule, poitrine. »_

C'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Steve avait des difficultés à rester éveillé, à converser. Les balles pouvaient avoir touché une artère, McGarrett avait mentionné une perte importante de sang...

« - Ecoute Steve, ça va bien se passer. Les ambulances seront bientôt là, ils vont te prendre en charge. Je serais peut-être là avant eux. J'arrive très vite, okay, mais il faut que tu tiennes bon pour moi d'accord ?

_- Non, Danno, je veux pas.. Que tu me trouves... Si je suis.. Tu sais.. Mais il faut que... Tu prendras soin.. de Marie pour moi... okay ? _

- Arrête ça.

_- Et dis à Grace que.. Oncle Steve veille sur elle.. Dis à Kono et Chin... merci pour tout.. et que j'aime ma Ohana.. ._

- Arrête ça je te dis ! T'es un battant Steve, tu vas t'en sortir tu le sais ! Alors joue pas avec mes nerfs, fais moi pas tes adieux ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles pour me dire ça, hein ? Je peux pas endurer ça, t'as pas le droit de me dire tout ça en pensant que tu vas mourir ! Il faut que... Steve, reste avec moi je t'en supplie. Lâche moi pas babe. »

Danny essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il conduisait le plus vite possible, avait allumé le gyrophare et se contrefichait du code de la route. Arrivant devant la maison de Steve, il descendit, téléphone à la main. L'ambulance n'était toujours pas là. Il fonçait vers la maison quand une voix s'éleva du téléphone _«Danno... Merci... d'avoir été là... tu sais déjà.. ce que je pense.. de toi.. et à quel point..je t'aime.. je.. »_ La phrase se terminait tandis que que le blond envoyait un coup de pied dans la porte du domicile McGarrett. Se ruant dans la maison, il y trouva avec horreur Steve, allongé contre un mur maculé de sang. La main de ce dernier, toujours accrochée au téléphone, venait de tomber au sol, inerte.

- Non non non ! Steve reste avec moi, reste avec moi babe je t'en prie !

Une rivière de larmes salées dévalait sur les joues de Danny.

Il porta sa main sur le cou de Steven, sachant par avance qu'il n'y trouverait pas de pouls.

Il se raccrocha au corps de son ami comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Et il pleura. Beaucoup.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux sirènes retentissant dans la cour de la maison.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux ambulanciers qui lui demandèrent de reculer.

Il ne prêta pas attention au sang de son ami qui séchait sur ses mains et qui tachait son T-Shirt.

En fait, il ne prêta plus attention à rien à partir de ce jour.

Il était peut-être aussi mort que Steve l'était.

**Bon, ba voilà... **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, j'attends vos avis (nombreux si possible, parce que certains favorisent mais ne donnent pas leur avis, c'est dommage :/ ), je vous cache pas que je suis un peu anxieuse ^^ **

**A la prochaine, et bonne journée à vous ! :) **

**Lulucie**


End file.
